One life, one chance, one destiny
by mil0u78
Summary: Bella est l'élève la plus populaire de son lycée. Bien que convoitée, son attitude méprisante ne lui vaut pas que des amis, bien au contraire ... Tous humains.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : Tous les personnes appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira :)**

* * *

Seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis _ce_ jour. Le jour où ma vie a basculé, celui où j'ai pu prendre un nouveau tournant et me rendre vraiment compte de celle que j'étais. Non je ne regrettais pas ce changement, pas le moins du monde même. Je regrettais juste d'avoir pu être comme ça un jour. Mais ce jour appartenait au passé. L'ancienne Bella était enterrée depuis tout ce temps, je pouvais enfin revivre et être celle que j'aurai toujours dû être.

Si j'avais su que tout cela allait arriver, j'aurais même précipité l'ordre des choses mais une insignifiante et vulgaire petite humaine ne peut pas le faire. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce monde qui n'est pas aussi beau que je le pensais, mais mon monde est encore plus beau depuis qu'_il _en fait parti.

La vie est parfois faite de surprises et d'occasions, il faut juste savoir les saisir à temps…


	2. Rumeur

**Bella POV**

Nous étions lundi matin, les vacances venaient de s'achever dans un froid mordant pour un début de mois de Novembre. La journée promettait d'être aussi longue que celles passées avant ces quelques jours de répits.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et j'habite dans une petite ville dénommée Forks. Aujourd'hui reprend mon cauchemar qui subsiste depuis déjà de nombreuses années, trop nombreuses à mon goût. Le lycée. Non pas que je sois laissée pour compte, ou la risée de tous –loin de là même- mais cet aspect de ma vie ne me plaisait pas. D'autant plus que je ne l'avais pas réellement choisi, cependant je le subissais un peu plus chaque jour. J'avais été embarquée –malgré moi- dans la sphère de la popularité et tout ce qui va avec depuis mon arrivée de Phœnix soit 8 mois auparavant. Peut-être que les gens pensaient que cette ville faisait de moi quelqu'un de spécial, peut-être qu'ils admiraient que quelqu'un puisse avoir vécu ailleurs que dans cette bourgade ou encore peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin d'une nouveauté, d'un nouveau centre d'attraction. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jour de mon arrivée fut l'un des plus pénibles de mon existence. Je m'étais retrouvée au milieu de cette classe, les élèves me dévisageant comme une bête curieuse et m'adressant tour à tour la parole. Je n'étais franchement pas habituée à ce genre d'attention à Phœnix, là-bas je passais pour une fille parfaitement normale. Les élèves ici en avaient décidé autrement. Au début, cela m'amusait. Bien que je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, ne pas être laissée à part était agréable. Voir toutes ces personnes attentionnées me réchauffait le cœur et j'espérais pouvoir prétendre être chez moi ici. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'attention que les garçons me portaient. Le genre gentil-et-dévoué-animal-de-compagnie devait être une maladie contagieuse dans ce lycée au vu des cas présents. Les ambiguïtés causées par cette attention venant de l'autre sexe n'étaient pas des plus désagréable. Puis, petit à petit les filles s'y sont mises aussi et là, ça devenait carrément étrange ! Mais elles aussi cherchaient du renouveau et elles semblaient trouver leur inspiration en me regardant. Bref voilà un court résumé de ma vie à Forks, expliquant les strass et les paillettes volant autour de moi.

Ma voisine de table et également confidente durant quelques heures perdues me suivait au millimètre près à travers les couloirs de l'établissement. Il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant d'entrer en cours, j'en profitais donc pour saluer les personnes que j'appréciais le plus, et adresser une signe de tête ou un sourire aux autres.

- _Hey Bella !_ Héla une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Tyler, un ami qui ne me laissait pas indifférente et qui devait s'en être rendu compte vu le sourire éclatant qu'il affichait. Son accueil était chaleureux, tout autant que son étreinte réconfortante par ce froid. Il y avait tout de même des avantages à être au lycée.

- _Comment vas-tu Tyler ?_

- _Ça va, heureux de te revoir_ me répondit-il. Le ton employé laissait suggérer bien plus que sa réponse.

- _Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !_ Ajoutais-je complice.

- _Non, tu es et tu resteras à moi_ me dit-il en partant et en parlant plus fort ce qui fit se retourner quelques élèves.

Cette remarque me gênait. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Je voulais rester libre de mes actes et de mes paroles, je ne voulais pas me soucier de ma manière d'être et restreindre ma liberté en appartenant à un homme. Non, je n'étais pas prête à ça, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur que mes parents, je profiterai de ma jeunesse et je penserai à fonder une famille d'ici de longues années. Mais la route jusque là sera bien longue, chose qui devait rassurer mon Charlie. Mon père était le chef de la police de Forks, il prenait son métier très à cœur, peut-être même trop puisque cela a –en partie- poussé ma mère à s'enfuir avec moi peu après ma naissance.

Une jeune fille passa devant moi ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

- _Oh bonjour Angela_ lui lançais-je.

- _Salut _me répondit-elle timidement.

Angela était une fille très gentille quoi qu'un peu réservée et introvertie mais je l'appréciais beaucoup pour la discrétion dont elle seule savait faire preuve. Les autres du groupe ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, la trouvant trop différente d'eux. Forcément, elle n'appartenait pas au même monde et au fond de moi, je l'enviais secrètement. Il n'y avait rien de malsain chez elle contrairement à beaucoup de gens, elle était simple, sensible, douce. Une amie idéale si ce n'est qu'elle n'osait pas trop parler probablement à cause des commentaires désobligeants de nos camarades. Quoi qu'il en soit je savais qu'en cas de problème elle était là et je regrettais qu'elle n'ose pas se confier davantage à moi. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir ça changera. C'est à ce moment là que Jessica s'interposa entre Angela et moi.

- _Bella ! Une rumeur court sur ton compte et Tyler !_

- _C'est dingue ce que les gens peuvent raconter…_

- _Mais toute l'école est déjà au courant, tu ne te rends pas compte !_ Cria-t-elle.

Oh que si je me rendais bien compte …

_- Écoutes, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, taches de faire taire cette stupide rumeur avant que je ne sois obligée de m'en mêler_ lui ordonnais-je.

Je n'aimais pas donner des ordres mais avec « ma team » (voilà la manière dont ils se plaisaient à s'appeler) c'était parfois difficile de résister, surtout dans de telles situations.

- _Mais je vais mettre au moins une semaine à faire arrêter ce brouhaha, même en demandant l'aide de tout le monde !_ Gémit-elle. _Ça va être un boulot monstre…_

_- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle ma chère _ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je tournais les talons afin de me diriger vers mon premier cours de la journée. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à arrêter cette rumeur sinon Tyler ne s'en remettrait pas et sera persuadé que j'ai lancé volontairement tout ça. Et il faut bien que je l'admette, même si j'appréciais notre relation amicale, j'aimais tout autant la convoitise des garçons et je ne désirais pas non plus briser notre « team ». Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ceci sera bientôt hors de nuire, du moins je l'espère…


	3. Un regard

Merci pour vos review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

Bella POV

Les jours qui suivirent la rentrée furent à la fois mieux et à la fois pire.

Mieux car l'agitation due à la rentrée s'évanouissait petit à petit laissant à chacun le loisir de vaquer à ses activités. Une fois l'effervescence passée, la routine reprenait le contrôle de nos vies. Je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, je trouvais un certain réconfort dans cette routine. Je n'aimais pas voir mes habitudes bouleversées par un quelconque incident. Oui je devais l'avouer, j'aimais ma petite vie tranquille et réglée comme du papier à musique.

Pire car Jessica n'était pas parvenue à faire taire cette stupide rumeur qui courait sur Tyler et moi. Les élèves du lycée étaient persuadés que nous étions ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir démentir cette affirmation. Hier, j'avais trouvé des photos de Tyler et moi dans le journal du lycée nous prenant dans les bras le jour de la rentrée avec en titre « _Le nouveau couple far du lycée _». Je n'avais pas trouvé qui avait envoyé ces photos au journal mais j'y parviendrais dans les jours à venir. Jessica m'avait conseillé d'ignorer tout ceci et aussi d'ignorer Tyler. Difficile tâche que d'ignorer son meilleur ami qui vous faisait craquer… D'ailleurs il ne me rendait pas la tâche facile, ces derniers temps il était particulièrement collant ce qui m'attira les foudres de Mike et de Lauren. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre que je ne voulais pas de tout ça !

Cependant, lassée de jouer la carte de l'ignorance devant les autres je me mis à re-fréquenter Tyler. On décida donc de se prêter au jeu tout en s'imposant des limites : juste de l'amitié. Tout ça jusqu'à ce que cette rumeur s'épuise avec le temps. Sauf que cette histoire prenait une autre tournure. Tyler et moi nous rapprochions de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et je me demandais quelles issues allaient s'offrir à moi. Car bon, je ne souhaitais pas réellement sortir avec lui, il était plus un moyen de faire taire les bruits de couloirs qu'autre chose, mais c'était tellement bon de pouvoir sentir quelqu'un derrière soi. J'étais totalement perdue et indécise. Ah ce que je pouvais détester ces moments dans lesquels un choix difficile à faire s'imposait ! Cette décision serait prise un autre jour, autant profiter d'avoir un chevalier servant pendant quelques temps. C'est vrai qu'il était gentil, mignon, que je me sentais bien avec lui mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'était purement physique, il n'y avait pas de sentiment derrière tout ça, du moins pour ma part car tout ne semblait pas bien clair de l'autre côté.

Ce midi nous mangions tous à la cantine du lycée –enfin dans la mesure où l'on peut appeler ça une cantine-, Tyler assit à côté de moi jouait avec une mèche de cheveux pendant que Jessica nous racontait les dernières histoires du lycée, Angela écoutant distraitement, Lauren reniflant ou souriant suivant l'histoire, Mike jetant des regards noirs vers Tyler. La nourriture était infecte pour ne pas changer nos habitudes, la cantine était bondée et bruyante, la pluie battante coulait le long des fenêtres.

- _Il y a des nouveaux, vous êtes au courant ?_ demanda Jessica.

- _Ah ouais ? Combien sont-ils ?_ S'informa Lauren qui cherchait des visages inconnus dans la cantine.

- _Trois_ répondit Jessica. _Une_ _fille et deux garçons, frères et sœur parait-il._

Elle avait bien insisté sur le chiffre « deux » en lançant un regard entendu à Lauren.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour nous de toute manière ?_ Questionnais-je. _Rien. Des nouveaux il y en a eu et plus d'un et jusque là, notre vie se déroule toujours de la même façon._

- _Entièrement d'accord,_ ajouta timidement Angela. _Cependant je suis tout de même curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent._

C'est à ce moment là que je le vis et mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans ma poitrine. Beau n'était pas le mot pour décrire cet Adonis. Non, aucun mot n'était assez fort. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Il se trouvait à l'écart, devancé par ceux qui devaient être son frère et sa sœur. Un petit lutin et un ours pensais-je. Aucun ressemblance si ce n'est cette beauté hors du commun. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne devait pas exister ni être permis. La jeune fille était la grâce incarnée, son visage pâle encadré par ses cheveux noirs en pointe. Son corps petit et menu contrastait avec le garçon grand et trapu à ses côtés. Derrière eux se trainait l'Adonis, plus petit que son frère mais bien plus beau avec ses cheveux en bataille couleur bronze.

Un « Waou » s'échappa de la bouche de ma voisine, Jessica, et Angela me tapota discrètement le bras pour que je ferme la bouche. Tyler n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à parler avec Lauren qui lui souriait. Cette fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger sur tout ce qui bougeait. Heureusement qu'elle ne les avait pas vu pour le moment. Quoi que, l'Adonis, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. _STOP Bella, sors-toi ça de la tête !_ _Que vont penser les gens après ? Mais c'est tellement tentant …_ Je devais au moins savoir son prénom !

Nous décidâmes de quitter la cantine car l'heure des cours approchait et je n'avais qu'une hâte : le revoir. J'arrivais devant ma salle et malheureusement il n'était pas ici. Je soupirais lourdement. Penser à lui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Je devais me ressaisir et vite, on aurait dit une adolescente contrôlée par ses hormones. Le cours commença et je ne pus me concentrer que sur ce jeune garçon aperçu dans la cantine. Angela le remarqua et m'adressa un sourire. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je m'empressai de rabattre mes cheveux vers mon visage et de coller le nez à ma feuille de cours afin de me cacher. Ma voisine me pressa le bras pour me signaler sa présence, mais aussi pour me dire qu'elle avait compris. Je tournai ma tête vers elle et lui souris, elle mima une fermeture éclaire avec sa bouche et je compris qu'elle ne dirait rien. Angela était vraiment une chouette fille.

Maintenant restait à savoir qui il était, sa classe, s'il avait une copine et trouver une tactique d'approche. Hum que de projets pour un garçon que je ne connaissais même pas. Cela ne me ressemblait pas et pourtant …


End file.
